


For Me

by wannabemeangirl



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Bars and Pubs, Bisexual Character, Closeted Character, Come Eating, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, humping, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabemeangirl/pseuds/wannabemeangirl
Summary: "I hope it was worth it, though. But judging from the sounds I heard, I think it was more than worth it."I blushed when he said that, and of course he noticed, yet decided not to tease me about it."Yeah,” I said and looked up at the night's sky. "It was."---Two girls meet in a night club and have sex in the bathroom.Rated M/E for sexual content.GirlxGirl((Find on Wattpad under the same name! or search for my profile: darkerhorse))





	1. Chapter 1

We were right outside of the club,

music blasting and neon lights creating a buzzy atmosphere in the line waiting to get into the club. My friend Miles and I were second in line, the security standing at the entrance sizing me up and down like I was a piece of meat and they were a predator waiting to feast. I held an annoyed and cold expression on my face, as I didn't want to be there at that moment. I had just wanted to stay at home and smoke a few cigarettes, maybe watch a comedy to distract me from my recently broken heart, and then not shower but just go to sleep, only to repeat the cycle the next day.

"Just relax, okay?" Miles told me when we finally entered the club, the music now unbearable for my ears. A fast paced trap song was playing through the speakers and I tried not to scoff at the choice of music. I guessed that was what young people listened to these days.

"Here." Miles dragged me through the crowd of sweaty and horny bodies on the dance floor until we got to the bar. "For the lady, a vodka and energy drink, and for me, a rum and coke."

"That's weak, Miles." I said as the bartender handed us our drinks. I tried not to look too stiff, but I was failing as my back was slightly hung and I was standing completely straight, not bothering to puff out my chest or stick out my ass to get attention. I was wearing a black, tight leather dress that complimented my curves, and the heels I wore were slowly starting to get uncomfortable, but I had to endure them for the next few hours or so.

Miles simply laughed at me, his slightly crooked teeth showing up in the midst of his laugh. I didn't help him pick out what to wear, and it really showed. He wore a leather jacket and denim jeans, paired with a dark-green T-shirt and sneakers. He wasn't getting laid tonight, but he seemed like he didn't care whatsoever.

"It's time you went back out there." He said and took a sip of his drink.

"Where?"

"In the wild! You know, like, rawr~" He impersonated a cat by pretending he had claws and scratching at something in the air. "To where all the horny people who are single and ready to mingle are."

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my vodka and energy drink. It was disgusting as always, but it had the best affect on me. However, I had a strange feeling that it would do absolutely nothing for me tonight. I took one glance at the dance floor, curvy women grinding on muscular men, and I swore I felt dizzy for a moment. I had been doing the same thing when I met Jason, and now he was gone, out of my life like we had never met, and this kind of thing disgusted me. It felt weird in a way, as I had expected Jason was the one, but I was wrong the second he told me he didn't love me when I told him I loved him. He left andnever contacted me again. Not to apologize, not to explain himself, nothing, as if I never even existed to him.

I switched out my drink for something fruity, as I had said to the bartender, who only gave me a look. I didn't look like I favored fruity drinks, especially not mango or peach flavored. I looked more like a wine kind of person, with a sweet aftertaste that made you thirsting for more.

"I'm gonna go have some fun on the dance floor." Miles said when he downed half of his drink. I could tell he was getting a bit antsy to dance and have some random person grind on and touch him all over. "You sure you're okay here?"

I assured him that I wasn't a baby and that I didn't need him to watch me for the entire night, and he only laughed again and nudged my shoulder. He was gone in a matter of seconds, becoming a part of the big blob of people on the dance floor. I sighed while at the bar, and took another sip of my drink through the thin, pink straw. The taste of mango and vodka lingered on my mouth, and I could slowly feel the affect of the alcohol on my body and brain, making me more relaxed, loose and happy in general.

A person decided to approach the bar just when I had decided to fling a long strand of my brown hair over my shoulder, so my hand bumped into them.

"Sorry."

"I'm s-sorry."

We both said in unison. I looked over to my left and saw a pretty gal, probably not old enough to be in a club like this, with fiery red hair and pale skin. I could see well from the darkness of the club, but with the little help of the lights around the bar, I could see her face was speckled with freckles, their arrangement like stars on a night's sky. It took me a two seconds to scan her from head to toe, and I could tell she didn't want to be there, just like me. However, unlike me, she wasn't cold or unapproachable. She was more nervous and jittery, the cuticles on her thumbs slightly white and discolored from constant picking. She was in desperate need of a drink, and luckily I was there to help, but first—

"Pretend like you know me," I murmured when I got close enough to her. I raised my glass in front of me and leaned on my elbow, practically all up in her personal space. The girl looked at me with slightly wide eyes, but I smiled a reassuring smile at her. She made herself comfortable in the uncomfortable bar seats as I spoke, and if I wasn't mistaken, a small blush forming on her pale cheeks as she pulled down her tight skirt.

"I'm not trying to ruin your fun, sweetie, I swear," I said, my eyes focused on her face and yet feigning sleepiness at the same time, "but you look like you can't really hold in your liquor and I would hate to see you get thrown out of this club by those security guards over there." I pointed a long dark-red nail polished finger in the direction of some sunglasses-wearing, tall and buff security guards, also known as bouncers that ruin a person's night if they take it too far.

The girl followed my finger until she saw the security guards staring back at us, and then turned back to look at me. It looked like I was hitting on her, not gonna lie. My legs were tightly crossed over one-another, and my cleavage was showing too much of itself in front of the girl, and when she looked down, her eyes stayed glued on my breasts for a good few seconds until she looked back at me, her face becoming more flushed. I giggled at her embarrassment.

"My friends brought me here because–well—"

"Because they like to pretend they like to drink, I know, sweetie." I finished her sentence for her and she slowly nodded, looking disappointed.

"Where are they?" I asked, genuinely curious. The worst thing you could do with a person like this was leave them to themselves, as they could always get intoxicated and not be able to defend themselves from horny-ass men that didn't know when to stop or how to take a hint.

"Somewhere in the crowd. I lost them almost the second we entered the club." She said. I sipped my drink and the girl's eyes followed the movement of my lips and then my throat as I gulped the drink down.

"One of them is bound to appear at the bar, so don't worry about it." I winked at her and straightened myself, which wasn't the smartest idea. In the process of straightening myself from lying down on the bar, I managed to ground down my crotch on the bar chair I was sitting on, consequently sending a rush of heat down from my stomach to my already sensitive clit. My legs were pressed together so hard I could feel my pussy getting squeezed and rubbed whenever I made a slight movement, and the alcohol wasn't helping me one bit, as I would always get horny when I drank whatever type of alcohol I was served. That was not smart.

"I hope this isn't much to ask, but could you keep a look-out for them? I'm not a big drinker but I do like to dance. I'm just kind of shy when I haven't had anything to drink yet." She explained and sheepishly smiled, a sudden warmth forming itself in the pit of my stomach. Her eyes had a gleam in them when she said she liked to dance, and in a brilliant moment of word association, I blurted our the word:

"Here." The drink I was still holding in my hand appeared in front of the girl's pink lips. She stared at it, then looked back at me, not knowing what to do. "It's vodka and mango."

She was hesitant at first, but after another look at me, she figured that she had watched me drink the same drink and that nothing happened to me, and that it was safe to drink it, only if she wasn't grossed out by sharing a drink with a complete stranger. I didn't think we were strangers at this point though. Maybe acquaintances.

She looked back at the drink and licked her gloss-covered lips, wetting them even more. I watched with fervor as she placed her lips on the pink straw and took a small sip, it staying in her mouth for a moment until she swallowed it down, her Adam's apple bobbing up and down in the process.

I looked at her expectantly as she went over the taste in her mouth, a smirk starting to make a presence on my face.

"That's really good." She said and giggled.

"Why'd you think I ordered it?" I teased and called the bartender over, ordering two more glasses of the same drink. He handed them over, this time without shooting me a look, but at the interesting girl right next to me.

"I'm Marie, by the way." She said with a smile. The blush that had formed on her face from the beginning of our conversation was indeed still present, and it only got deeper when our eyes met in a gaze that didn't break.

"Marie." I tested out how her name sounded rolling off my tongue. Something happened to Marie's eyes in that moment. She suddenly stared with me with this heat in her eyes, that I was worried I would get burned if I stared back for too long. I did however look back at her, and didn't break eye contact until I picked up my own drink from the bar. "Cassandra." I said simply and clinked my glass with Marie's.

Two turned to four for Marie. She was buzzing with energy and was completely relaxed by the second drink. She busted out jokes that I couldn't help but laugh at, and I told her stories from my college experience. Turned out she sad nineteen (she whispered to me so that the bartender wouldn't hear, and I couldn't help but feel a shiver run down my spine when her hot breath landed on my ear), which meant I was six years older than her. Marie didn't seem to mind one bit. She was actually interested to know what I did for a living, what it was like to live away from my parents and how I was living life now that I was an adult.

I answered her as honestly as I could, and she listened earnestly the whole time I was talking. During our conversation, I had come to the realization that Marie liked to look everywhere. What I mean by that was that she paid a mass amount of attention to detail, as her eyes, even though unfocused from four cocktails, still jumped from the top of my head, to look everywhere on my face, then down to my breasts and my long legs that occasionally bumped with her shorter ones. It didn't take a genius to figure out Marie was checking me out, and I couldn't help looking at her rather hungrily as well. Her breasts weren't as put out for the world to see as mine, but one cleavage was still visible. Somewhere around the middle of our conversation about what we liked to watch on tv, she stopped pulling her skirt down, so now it was riding up her thigh, and Marie knew that I noticed, yet didn't do anything about it.

She was tactical, to say the least. The hand that wasn't holding a glass would occasionally run itself through her curly hair, or rub her neck as she would move it to the side, exposing how long and pale it was. Her collarbones were to die for, and I complimented the golden necklace she wore, as it brought them out even more.

"Thank you." She said rather breathlessly through a smile. We were at the bar for a while, and after so much sexual tension growing between us, and Marie knowing damn well what she was doing, I was already wet in my black laced panties. I could feel a wet spot had formed itself on them, and it took all the willpower I had not to get up and drag Marie to the bathroom and eat her out dry. She told me about her past relationships, the two that she had, and when I asked her if she had ever been with a woman, she winked at me before gulping down the rest of her drink.

"Well, well," I couldn't help myself. "What's the story?" I found myself utterly horny and genuinely curious. Marie must've caught on by now, even though we were both the same types of drunks. Double H. Horny and hilarious.

"Well, it wasn't a relationship." She said and giggled. Her laugh grew on me as it was pleasant to listen to as I found myself wanting to listen to it for the rest of the night if I could. "I just got dared to kiss a girl at summer camp about a year ago."

"Just a kiss? Was it a peck or did you actually have to make out?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a quirk of my lips. Marie looked at me for a moment, then smirked as she leaned in closer to me, our eyes never leaving one another.

"Not telling." Her words were slurred and her wet lips inviting, and the throbbing of my clit told me to grab her by the chin and kiss her, but I stopped myself as we were in public, too many judging eyes surrounding us and I didn't want to ruin her night.

Marie's hot breath smelled like mango and alcohol, and it hit me directly in my face. It was like a cloud of smoke formed on my face and invited me closer towards her, to simply lick her open and devour her until she couldn't speak anymore. I grinned rather lazily in her direction, the alcohol in my system in full swing and taking control. My hand reached out and found Marie's, her smaller and manicured one fitting into my larger one.

"Dance with me—" I started to say, but a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Cass!" Miles shouted from the crowd. I looked over to where he was standing and saw him waving a hand at me to come over. By then, Marie had let go of my hand and fixed her skirt and hair, and a blush had formed on her cheeks as she turned to stare at the bar table.

I wanted to growl at Miles for what he had just cost me, but I didn't. Why? Because I'm a good friend. I put a hand on Marie's shoulder and told her I'd be right back. With a faint nod of her head and a wiggle of her hips on the stool, I got up and nearly fell over. I had almost forgot the side effects of drinking while sitting down and then abruptly standing up.

"Cass, dance with me!" Miles yelled over the music and my unfocused eyes barely found his extended arm.

He took me to the middle of the dance floor, a very twerkable song on play, and I forced myself to move my hips at least the tiniest bit.

"Who was that chick?" Miles asked me over the loud music. He was my literal leverage so I wouldn't fall down and make a drunk fool out of myself.

"Someone very interesting and very horny." I said and moved my hips and arms to the rhythm of the song. My ears buzzed from the loudness of the song, and my tongue slipped out of my mouth to lick my lips as I raised my head upwards to the ceiling. That just made me feel even more disoriented, and Miles had to put his hands on my hips to keep me from falling. He turned me around and I put my hands around his neck, him still being taller than me, despite me wearing heels.

Our bodies rubbed against each other, and I could feel his cock growing hard in his pants as he grinded himself against my soaking pussy.

"What's her name?" Miles asked into my ear. My head fell backwards and I grinned when I stopped thinking about Miles' hard cock against me and back to Marie. I couldn't see the bar from where we were dancing, but I hoped that I would see her when Miles let me go back to the bar.

"Marie." I said and let one of my hands travel down Miles' arm and grip his bicep tightly. Even though I appreciated a wet pussy and sucking on nipples, I couldn't lie and say that I would mind Miles dicking me down any day.

"Pretty name." He said and turned me around, my ass now snug against his crotch. Miles breathed down my long neck, and placed a sloppy kiss, barely sucking the skin behind my ear. I let my mouth open into a small moan, but nobody around us heard as the music drowned out everything. His large hands wandered all over my body, but never squeezing or gripping somewhere he knew he couldn't touch. I heard him chuckle into my ear when his hands gripped my hips to grind himself against my ass again. I could feel my clit throbbing to be actually touched, and Miles wasn't helping me one bit, but it was all for a fun. Either way I was going to go home and ride my fingers until I came all over them. Maybe I'd even treat myself and go slow – turn on some porn, bust out my vibrator and have some fun with that as well. I'd rub myself real good, from my vagina, over my folds and then up to my sensitive clit that had been begging me to be touched since I had met Marie. Speaking of which:

"Looks like Marie's watching us." Miles suddenly said and my eyes flew open. My eyes scanned the crowd and after a few seconds, found the unruly red hair I had grown to like. Marie was staring right back at us, looking slightly disheveled as she danced with an unknown guy. He might've been one of her friends that she had mentioned, but he wasn't the guy that had approached the bar at one point in our conversation to say 'hi' to Marie.

Marie was blushing and panting, her hands wrapped tightly around the guy she was dancing who looked drunk out of his mind. The guy was barely standing, and was practically dragging his feet on the floor as he tried to keep up with Marie's dancing. When our eyes met, it was like fire had ignited itself.

Marie got a sudden flow of energy to her body, and she grinded herself against the sweaty guy she was dancing with, who gladly took the opportunity to rub himself back onto her. Marie thought she could rile me up and make me jealous, so she did something I should've done with her a while ago. She kissed the sweaty guy, their mouths opening so their tongues could fuck each other, the kiss very sloppy and uncoordinated from what I saw. I could tell Marie didn't like it when she pulled away from the guy to look back at me. Maybe she expected me to storm right towards her and kiss her right there on the spot, or maybe she wanted to show me who's boss, but I decided right there to shut down her child's play.

A new song started, it immediately playing a deep bass with a sultry melody. I grinned and let out a shaky breath as Miles got the message from how hard I rubbed my ass against his front. My hand found its way up into Miles' dark locks, and I pulled at them to make him kiss my neck again, my teeth grabbing my lower lip to bite it and pull at it. Marie's eyes slowly broke the gaze we had with each other to look down at my moving body. My hips were moving from left to right, sometimes forming circles depending on the melody of the song. Miles' hand now moved down my sides and over my flat stomach, all the way down to my thighs and crotch. Miles knew the drill, we'd been in this situation numerous times before, all depending on who was in desperate need to get laid.

I was soaking wet as Miles' fingers slipped past the hem of my dress and over my thighs, and a surprised gasp left my lips when he bit down on my exposed shoulder. His fingers were itching closer to my wet pussy, and my eyes rolled when his other hand came up to gently cup my breast and squeeze it. Marie's eyes were wide by now, and her mouth was open as she panted for air in the stuffy area of the club. I grinned in her direction and just for some shits and giggles, blew her a kiss.

Marie figured she had had enough of my antics, and she pushed the sweaty guy off of her and set off to walk towards me. Her skirt was riding up her strong thighs and I could see she was barely standing with how tall her heels were. Without a warning, she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me away from Miles and away from the dance floor. I couldn't see Miles, but I knew he was grinning at the back of my head as he watched the two of us walk away.

She dragged me through the sea of dancing bodies to the back of the club were the bathrooms were, her grip on my wrist tight so I wouldn't suddenly disappear. Fortunately, we entered into an empty bathroom, and Marie pulled me into one of the stalls and slammed the door behind us. I didn't waste any time once the door was closed as I immediately cupped Marie's beautiful face in my hands and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, my tongue darting out to lick at her bottom lip. She gladly opened her mouth for me to let my tongue slip into her warm hole, my tongue continuously fucking in and out of her mouth.

I pressed myself fully against Marie, our hips bumping into each other until I put my hands on her hips and moved them to grind against me. Marie moaned into the kiss and I swallowed the sound by licking into her mouth again. She wasn't the most experienced kisser on earth, but I knew she'd never kissed someone like this before, as she didn't know where to put her hands or what to really to do to make it fully enjoyable for the both of us.

"You okay?" I asked through a couple of kisses. The sound of our lips disconnecting and reconnecting into a heated kiss rung in the tiny bathroom, and if I were completely sober, I would've worried that someone would bust open the door and take us out of there.

"Y-Yeah," Marie said breathlessly, her mouth falling open to let out a choked off moan as I moved to kiss down her neck, sucking a few hickeys into her pale skin. My hands wandered over her body feverishly, and they finally settled on Marie's tight ass to squeeze it. Marie moaned again as I started massaging it in my hands, her head falling back and bumping against the stall door.

"You put on quite a show." I commented through a grin. Marie whined when my crotch stopped moving against hers for a split second, and I giggled when I stuck my thigh in between Marie's legs, just to put the slightest bit of pressure there. Marie loved the idea of my thigh on her wet pussy, and she showed me just how much she was aching to be touched by riding and grinding down on my exposed thigh.

"Speak for yourself." Marie said and captured my lips with hers again. She got more confident with kissing me since we started, as she was the one who took control of the kiss this time. I didn't mind. I just showed her how much I wanted her by letting my one of my hands go up from her ass to the top of her dress where a zipper was placed. Just as I was starting to pull it down, Marie decided to switch up our position and push me against the wall, attacking my neck and chest with her mouth. There was a heigh difference between us, and she was the perfect height to suck on my large breasts without any difficulty.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Marie said when she sucked a hickey into my neck. Her hands explored my body as well, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head when Marie pulled down the front of my tight dress to expose my boobs, them dangling and inviting Marie to suck on them. My nipples were perk and hard for Marie, and I heard a small gasp leave her mouth when she noticed one of my nipples had a piercing on it.

"Suck on them, babygirl, come on." I said and Marie obliged. My hand found its way on the back of Marie's head as she duck her head down to suck and fondle at my breasts. My pussy was leaking so much when Marie sucked on the pierced nipple that I actually had to cover my mouth not to scream her name.

"I want to hear you." Marie said and licked into my mouth again, the taste of mango and metal in her mouth. She continued to squeeze and play with my nipples, occasionally pinching and biting them with her hands and teeth.

"I would gladly scream out your name, but I don't want anyone barging in on us." I said, my pussy now throbbing from how horny I was and how much I was desperate to be touched.

I was getting rather impatient, so I pushed Marie off of me and told her to turn around, which she gladly did. I pulled down the zipper of her dress and took it off of her and I then cornered her against the wall of the stall and sunk down to my knees. The tiles were uncomfortable, and I knew my knees would get bruises, but my dress was long enough to cover my knees just the tiniest bit, so I didn't mind.

Marie wore a matching lingerie set, it consisting of a black push-up bra and dark red panties with a tiny black bow at the front. I took a moment to appreciate her choice of lingerie, but Marie was too impatient and whimpered for me to continue. She was loud, the bathroom ringing with the noises she produced, and she didn't like to be kept waiting. I wanted to take her home and give her a night to remember, to actually take it slow and bring her pleasure to different parts of her body and show her what my mouth and long fingers were capable of, but my apartment was several blocks away, and I really didn't feel like walking that distance in my heels, which had already formed small blisters on my feet.

"So. . .impatient." I said as I gripped Marie's thighs in my hands and slowly kissed down them. I sucked the skin closest to her pussy, and I could see a big wet spot had formed on her panties from how wet I was making her.

"What do you want, baby?" I looked up at Marie from under my lashes as my thumb finally found its way to rub at Marie's pussy through her panties. Marie moaned loudly at the sensation my thumb was giving her, and she tried to push herself down to create more friction between herself and my thumb, but I stopped her by putting a hand on her hip and holding her tight against the stall door.

"P-Please–" Marie started but moaned when I my thumb rubbed over her sensitive clit. I could tell Marie had a shaved pussy as I didn't see any hair around her bikini area. I couldn't even feel any hair as I rubbed her through her panties. God, she was so wet, and I wanted to finally have some fun with her by taking away my thumb and cupping her pussy with my hand completely and rubbing her with my four fingers. Marie screamed out in pleasure and moved her hips to bring her more stimulation, but again I stopped her.

"Please, what, sweetie?" I asked and kissed her strong thighs again. I would've given anything to ride them at that moment, but I was more focused on pleasuring Marie than myself. "You gotta tell me exactly what you want or else I won't know."

"I want you to fuck me with your tongue. Fuck me until I can't talk, until I can't remember my name."

Marie's hands found their way to the waistband of her panties, and she pulled them down until they fell down to pool around her ankles. Her pussy was soaking wet when I saw it, and I grinned when our eyes met in a heated gaze. My tongue finally sticked out of my mouth and found its place on her hairless pussy, it licking from her clit, over her folds and then down to her tight hole. I flattened my tongue as I went up and down, and then swirled my tongue around her hard clit, pulling and sucking at it, the sound lewd and obscene in the small bathroom. Marie was enjoying herself very much, as she couldn't stay still and stop moaning my name and other swears and comments.

"F-Fuck, _yes_ , right the–oh–right there, yes, baby– _ahh, fuck_!" Marie thrashed around in my hold, my tongue listening to her and doing what she was telling me. I licked her up good, cleaning up her sweet juices and swallowing them down gladly, it leaving a slight bitter taste in my mouth. Marie was delicious and I wanted to eat her out for hours, but judging from how long the two of us were horny, I didn't think she'd last very long.

"Cassandra, please–I–ah,fuck–don't know if I'll–ahh!" Marie couldn't talk, my tongue stopping her from doing so. My hand flew up to her breasts and squeezed them through her bra, Marie moaning again and again. My tongue finally left her clit and went down to her vagina, only to start slow, then lick harshly and fuck up into her. Marie's hands flew to the back of my neck, and her moans got even louder if that was possible. She kept saying 'more' as I fucked my tongue in and out of her, and I gladly did give her more. My tongue was coated with Marie and I moaned myself when I buried my face deep in between her legs, swallowing and sucking up everything I could.

Marie's moans were getting broken off the more I ate her out, and when I started licking at her clit again in circles, she grabbed my hand and practically vibrated her whole body as she told me she was about to come. I continued to lick her up and in a matter of several second, Marie was cumming all over my tongue and mouth, her cum delicious and hot on my tastebuds. I was surprised not to hear a scream come out of Marie's mouth when she came, but when I looked up I saw that her mouth was indeed hung open, but in a silent moan.

When I licked Marie clean, I stood up from the floor and gave Marie another kiss, forcing my tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself. We both groaned into the kiss and Marie was the one who broke it off so she could take her turn and pleasure me.

"Turn around." She told me and I did. She unzipped my dress as well and took it off, leaving me only in my black lace thong. A gasp left my lips when Marie cupped my ass and squeezed it, her nails digging into the skin and leaving small crescent moons on the surface.

"Tell me what you wanna do, baby." I said and slightly jiggled my ass in Marie's direction, her slapping my ass playfully. I looked behind my shoulder at Marie who in return looked at me with total bliss. I didn't know my tongue had blissed her out so much, but her eyes were unfocused as she looked over my body, appreciating the curves I had to offer to her.

"Can I. . ." She started. She looked rather unsure with her words, like she was contemplating if it was a good idea or not.

"Can you what, sweetie?" I asked.

"Eat you out from the back?" She asked, her freckles becoming more prominent from the red flush appearing on her cheeks.

"Sure thing, baby." I said and bent down on the wall, my ass sticking out for Marie to abuse and devour. This was exciting, and it made me forget about everything that had happened to me for the past three months, so I was grateful that I'd met Marie and was having some fun with her, even though it was in uncomfortable positions in a dirty bathroom and not in the comfort of my unmade bed and warm home.

Marie bent down and kissed my ass cheeks, biting and licking whenever she wanted to. I let a sigh slip past my lips when Marie blew hot air over my exposed asshole and pussy, as she had pulled my thong down over my ass, exposing me fully. She did the same thing I did, flattening out her tongue when it made contact with my pussy, and then dragged it upwards and downwards, over my vagina and then up over my tight asshole. I was patient with Marie, as her movements were a bit unsure, but when I showered her with words of praise, she got more confident and licked me open.

"Just like that, babygirl– _hah_ -right there." I moaned huskily and grinded myself onto her face. Marie pushes open my cheeks with her hands so she had more room to eat me out, and I groaned when her pointy tongue fucked my asshole open. She was slow and sensual unlike me, but I didn't mind as it was a nice change from what I was used to. "Fuck, you're so good at this, Marie. You eat out so fucking good."

Marie moaned into me when she heard my praise, the vibrations of her moan sending a new wave of heat down to my core. "You like that, huh, baby? When I praise you. Does babygirl like to be praised? To be told how good a job she's doing? How good she's eating me out?" I teased breathlessly. Marie whimpered at my words, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her adorableness. She went from my vagina back to my asshole, licking around the puffy and red entrance to actually piercing it with her tongue and licking back out. I was amazed that Marie had never done anything with a girl other than kiss, but she may had lied to me, or she just knew what to do from watching porn.

I was getting close to the edge, and I just needed Marie to be more harsh with me, as that kind of tempo had me cumming my hardest orgasms. "So taste so fucking good, Cassandra." Marie said and spread my cheeks even further. I groaned when Marie's tongue licked long stripes from my vagina to my asshole and then continue to fuck in and out of me. Marie had a talented mouth, not just for talking and charming me but for eating me out to the fullest, and I wanted to have her tongue pleasure me again and again, as I didn't know if I'd ever get eaten out by such a talented mouth again.

"You're so fucking good for me, Marie." I gasped and found the back of Marie's head with my hand, only to push her further into me. The feeling of her tongue inside of me was amazing, and I knew that if we were on a bed, we would've gone at it for multiple rounds, both of us being spent from intense sex and then falling asleep sweaty and exhausted. "Your tongue is so fucking amazing inside of me. Fuck, I don't know how you eat pussy so good like that, but you're fucking incredible, baby." I continued to praise her. I could feel that Marie's tongue was slowly getting tired from eating me out, but I was so fucking close to cumming, I just needed her to—

Before I knew what was happening, Marie slapped my ass harshly and sucked on my clit until I was cumming with a surprised sHoug. We were too loud, and I knew our moans and whimpers could be heard on the other side of the bathroom door, but neither of us cared. Marie licked me until I came down from my high, now completely spent from the intense orgasm I had just had. When I stopped gasping so hard, Marie stood up and kissed me all over my back, up until she gave me a kiss in between my shoulder blades. I grinned, completely blissed out from having sex, when I turned around to meet her eyes, and she giggled back at me. We kissed again, this time slow and languid, simply enjoying each other's company and mouths, trying to explore as much as we could before we parted our ways.

We helped each other get dressed, and then we exited the bathroom stall to fix up our hair and any wrinkles that our outfits had. I nearly fell over when I saw what I looked like in the mirror. My neck was covered with hickeys of various sizes, their color bright pink but I knew they'd turn purple the next morning. I was a bit more harsh with Marie, so her neck already had three purple bruises forming on her pale skin. We stood there in silence, neither of us talking for a moment.

Marie was the one who broke the silence.

"So, uh–" she started and I looked over to her, and she immediately blushed and looked down at one of the dirty sinks.

"I just ate you out and you're blushing because our eyes met?" I asked and giggled when Marie's blush got even darker. She was adorable when she didn't act all hot and bothered. I apologized when Marie looked back at me, a small smile on her face.

"That was fun." She finally said, her hands behind her back. I could see from the mirror in front of us that she was fiddling with her fingers, and I smiled at her nervousness.

"It was." I fixed my hair and then washed my hands from the dirty floor and wall of the stall we were just in. "I'm supposing you wouldn't want to, uh, do it again? Some time, maybe?" Marie was as red as a tomato, and I froze in my spot from her unexpected boldness. I wanted to ask her the same, but the fact that there was an age gap and that we had just met and hooked up, didn't seem promising enough for me. I stared back at Marie, as I felt this happy sort of warmth fill my body. I forgot for a moment that she was expecting an answer from me, and I could see she was getting more uncomfortable the longer I didn't talk.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't–That was really stupid of me—" She started to say and grab at her hair, but I stopped her by kissing her softly on the lips. She kissed me back after a moment, practically melting in my arms as I wrapped them around her waist. Her hands found their way around my neck, and we kissed like that for a few moments, the sound of our lips squelching together filling the bathroom. I was surprised no one had entered the bathroom ever since Maria and I got there. Both of us got what we wanted, and maybe even more for what we bargained for.

"I'd love to, Marie." I said when we pulled away from each other, Marie panting and her eyes slightly dazed. "Only if you're up for it." I winked.

Marie giggled, then nodded her head. She kissed me on the lips again, putting a delicate hand under my chin to bring me down. We exited the bathroom with our phones holding each other's contacts, and we said goodbye as we parted our ways, her going off to find her friends, and me trying to find Miles. It didn't take long for me to find my friend, as he was getting bounced out of the club by the bald headed security.

"What happened?!" I asked when they put Miles down. He didn't look as pissed as I thought he would be. His clothes were a bit wrinkly from where the security guards had grabbed him, but other than that he looked fine, no bruises or cuts visible on his face.

"I kept people out of the bathroom while you and Marie were in there." He explained to me as we made our way home, the city lights creating a nice atmosphere around us. Cars and taxis drove pass us, even though it was the middle of the night. "After the tenth person tried to get in, they called security and I had a stare off with them in front of the bathroom, and then they kicked me out."

I laughed at Miles' story, but I threw an arm over his shoulder and pulled him in to thank him.

"You're welcome." He said and laughed with me. "I hope it was worth it, though. But judging from the sounds I heard I think it was more than worth it."

I blushed when he said that, and of course, he noticed, yet he decided not to tease me about it. "Yeah." I said and looked up at the night's sky. "It was."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @Sollat for requesting a second chapter!

I’m enjoying my time alone, reading a classic novel, listening to the light tapping of rain hitting my bedroom window when my phone rings next to me. I answer it after the second ring after I see the ID of the caller.

“H-Hi, Cassandra. It’s Marie.”

My lips stretch into a small smile once I hear Marie’s soft and tentative voice through the phone. I close my book and put it beside me on the bed.

“Hey, Marie,” I say, my voice playful. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

It’s a Thursday, 4 pm, and I’m at home waiting for Miles to arrive with some take-out and hopefully, a new pack of cigarettes. I’ve been a bit antsy today, waiting for something, not sure what exactly and I ended up smoking the last third of my cigarettes. Miles gets mad at me whenever I smoke, but I keep pressing that he should be glad I’m not an active smoker.

“Well,” she starts and I can imagine her blushing just by hearing her voice, “I’m calling to ask if you’d want to, uh, meet up for coffee or...something?” She trails off and I bite my lip, trying not to chuckle at her cuteness.

I’m quiet for a few seconds, processing her question until a devilish smirk takes place on my face. 

“Sure thing.” I catch sight of myself in the mirror as I pass it in the hallway of my apartment, then check my hair and skin, brushing off a stray eyelash that fell on my cheekbone. “The weather’s kinda awful, though. Mind coming over to my place instead? It’s no lo-fi ambient garden of a cafe with fairy tea and princess biscuits, but I do know how to make a mean ass cappuccino. If you’re up for it that is.”

Marie stumbled over her words. “Uh-I-...y-yeah, that sounds nice.” She cleared her throat. “I’d love to.”

“Alright then, sweetie, it’s a date.” I chuckle and I hear Marie giggle through the line, a soft, barely audible _oh my god_ sounding off on her side. “I’ll text you the address, yeah?”

Marie agrees. “I’ll be there soon. Bye.” She says, her voice soft.

I hang up, text her my address and immediately go to my close contact list and press on Miles’ phone number.

“Yellow?” Miles answers and I roll my eyes and groan. 

“Please stop answering your phone by saying the name of a color, it’s really annoying,” I say and go to my bathroom, turn the lights on and pull my otherwise clean hair into a bun. 

“No can do, Cassie.” I chop the air with my hands and roll my eyes again when I hear the nickname. “It’s part of who I am.”

“Jesus, just—No, forget it, I have something more important to tell you,” I say and put him on speaker. “Where are you.”

“I’m near the park,” he says, the slightest hint of confusion in his tone. “Why?”

“Because,” I start. “Marie just called and asked if I wanted to grab some coffee.”

“Deadass?” He asks through a breath.

“And I invited her to my place,” I say and wait for Miles’ answer.

“Oh.” He says, not processing the underlying message. I wait for him to understand what I’m implying. “Oh!” My lips curve into a smile once at his surprised tone. 

“So no take-out, I’m assuming?” He asks and I nod even though Miles can’t see me.

“Yeah, sorry, sweetie,” I say and turn on the water in my shower to let it run until warm water starts to flow. “We can have take-out tomorrow?”

“Sorry, babygirl,” Heat swirls in my chest at the nickname and travels lower. “It’s my turn to rain-check. Got my own date tomorrow. You know how it is.” I can hear his smirk and I shake my head at Miles even though he can’t see me. “I’ll call you on Saturday, though.”

“Whatever will I do without your attention, I wonder,” I say in a sarcastic voice. “Talk to you soon, Miles.”

“Catch ya later, alligator.” He laughs when he hears me swearing at him, then quickly hangs up. I sigh when I lock my phone and then take my clothes off, leaving them in the hamper and jump into the shower.

A towel’s wrapped around my body as I look through my closet, deciding what to wear. Sweats, maybe? Nah, too casual. Jeans? Too stiff. I look through my bottom drawer, flipping through sweaters and shirts when I find a pair of black booty shorts. I decide to pull them on and a white undershirt to go with them. 

Some light make-up never hurt anybody, and with the smallest swipe of orange-flavored lip balm to my lips, I go to the living room and turn on the TV as I had nothing else to do but wait for Marie to arrive.

Around twenty minutes later I hear a knock at my door. I open it to reveal Marie in all her beauty, wearing a navy-blue raincoat which went well with her hair and a wet umbrella in her hand. She has the faintest blush on her cheeks when I opened the door, and when our eyes meet the color only gets darker.

“Hi.” We both say at the same time, then giggle like a bunch of school girls. I invite her inside and help her take her coat off and walk her to my living room, the TV now off. 

“So,” I start and Marie looks at me. Her eyes scan my body as I stand in front of her, myself doing the same, admiring her sunflower dress. “Cappuccino, right?” I lightly clap my hands together, a smile playing at my lips.

“Actually...” Marie trails off, bites her plump, lipgloss-covered bottom lip. “Why don’t we skip the coffee?”

It takes me a second, but it clicks in my head at what she was implying at. My hands drop to my sides and my eyebrow raises itself at her boldness, my smile forming into a smirk.

“Sure thing, babygirl,” I say and slowly come down to sit beside her on the couch, my hand going up to her face and pushing a strand of her unruly hair behind her ear, Marie shivering at the slightest touch. My lips hover over hers, and I can feel the small pants leaving her mouth on my chin and lips. 

“What will you do to me?” She whispers against my lips, her freckles standing out because of her blush.

“Whatever you want me to,” I say, bring the tips of my fingers up to grasp her chin and pull her towards me until our lips met in a chaste kiss. Marie is nervous, I can feel it through the kiss, and when I open my mouth to take it further, she bites down on my lower lip, emitting a small hum from me. She brings her delicate hand up to touch my collar bone, then slid it up into the slope of my shoulder and hold my head so she can take the lead.

I’m fine with the slow kisses as we start, let Marie explore my mouth with her tongue and I kiss her back just as eagerly, heat slowly forming in my stomach and traveling lower to in between my legs. The sound of our lips smacking together rings in my ears, helps the heat grow stronger in my body, and when Marie’s hand goes down from holding my head to grab at my breast, squeezing it and almost weighing it in her hand, I feel her finger brush against my bare nipple, it hardening from the touch. 

I gasp into the kiss and pull away panting for air, Marie looking at me with her pupils wide, lust evident in them. 

“I don’t wanna do it here,” I say and take her hand into mine and pull us up. “My bed has much more room for what I have in plan.”

Marie pants as we pass the hallway and enter my bedroom, her hand squeezing mine in a tight hold.

I grin as I sit down on the edge of my bed and pull her towards me so she’s straddling me, and neither of us wasted any time in connecting our lips again. Marie kisses me playfully as her hands go into my hair to pull at the strands lightly, but once my hands travel from her back to her ass to grip at the muscle, she moans into my mouth and our tongues dance like there is no tomorrow.

My hands massage Marie’s ass as she pulls away to kiss down my jaw and neck, sucking and licking fervently at the exposed skin until faint red splotches form, a sigh escaping past my lips at the sensation. 

“More,” Marie whispers into the crook of my neck and I groan, slide my hands from her ass down her strong thighs, the thought of me riding them sending shivers down my spine and heat to travel through my body once more. I could feel that I was getting wet, my pussy rubbing against the mattress of the bed as I moved to explore Marie’s still clothed body, which reminds me—

“I want this off,” I pull back so I can look at Marie in the eyes, then down at her chest, indicating I want her dress out of the way. “It’s really pretty, but I know something much prettier underneath.” 

Marie’s cheeks go red, her breath catching in her throat. She steadies her hands on my shoulders, her gaze unfocused, it making me feel proud in a way. She’s so pretty when she gets all hot and bothered, I can only imagine how wet her pussy must be right now. 

“Help me take it off?” Marie asks, leans down to kiss me once more. I hold her down by slipping my tongue into her mouth, sucking on her own while I slipped my fingers under the skirt of her dress, then slowly pulled it up to reveal her white lace lingerie set, made up of a thong and a beautiful bralette. Marie raises her arms so I can pull the dress of completely, then throw it on the edge of the bed.

“So pretty,” I whisper and kiss her chest, Marie moaning when I lick her nipple through her bra. She rocks her hips down on my crotch, and I abruptly flip us so I’m above Marie, my knees nearly slipping off the bed, but I catch myself at the last second.

“That went way smoother in my head,” I laugh as I hold myself up, Marie giggling and kissing me through her sweet laughter. 

“Come here.” 

She climbs up the bed and pulls me with her, her head resting on two soft pillows, looking like a Greek goddess waiting to be fed and pampered. I’m holding myself up with one hand while the other traces her body, her side then her stomach, my fingers tracing over it, then skipping her pussy where she needs my fingers most, and grip at her thigh and squeeze, my thumb rubbing circles at the inside.

“Please,” Marie pants into my mouth, her hips bucking up from the bed, spreading her legs wider, trying to move so my fingers would brush against her panties but I hold her in place.

“Patience, sweetheart,” I say and sit back on my legs so I can pull my shirt off, my breasts coming on full display for Marie. She looks at me with hunger in her eyes, and I grab my breasts and squeeze them, sighing through a smile, all the while I maintain eye contact with Marie.

“Wanna suck on them, baby?” I ask and spread my legs a bit so I had better leverage, sitting back on my calves completely.

“Fuck, yes,” Marie bites her lip and I feel my clit throb, a moan falling out of my mouth when Marie sits up as well, her legs over mine as she sucks on one of my nipples while her hands massage my breasts, her other hand playing with the perk bud on my other boob. My hand flies into her hair, pulling on it lightly as she swirls her pretty tongue over my hard nipple, her fingers pinching and squeezing my other perk bud, then rubbing it in an up and down motion. She moans when she goes to suck and lick at my other nipple, and my fingers slowly slip past the waistband of my shorts and find my clit, rubbing it in slow circles, my mouth opening in a silent groan.

“You’re so fucking hot, Cassandra,” Marie says and pulls at my shorts, and I chuckle through a gasp. “Just looking at you makes me wet.”

As I lie down so Marie can slip off my shorts completely off my legs, she straddles me again and kisses me feverishly, her hands finding my wrists and pinning them above my head. Both of us groan into the kiss, the roughness of it all getting to both of us, making us wetter than we already are as we yearn of more.

“Hold on,” I say. Marie stops but rather hesitantly. She looks down at me, her cheeks red and her pupils wide with lust, her lips puffy and rosy from the number of kisses we’ve shared.

“W-What?” She asks and I wiggle my arms so she’d let me go, which she does. I take my time as I move my hands over her toned thighs and then the curve of her ass, Marie arching her back beautifully once my hands glide up her sides and find the strap of her lace bra. I unhook it and Marie shimmies her bra off, and probably guessed that I wanted her panties off as well, because she lied down and with my help, bent her legs and took her thong off. I sighed shakily when Marie spread her legs again, her pussy dripping wet on display for me.

“Gentle or fast? How do you want it, sweetheart?” I bend down and give Marie one last kiss on her lips before going down her body, leaving wet, open-mouth kisses on her chest and stomach, leaving some on her legs as well, purposefully not touching her pussy.

“S-Start off gentle...then fuck me with your tongue like you did in the club,” she says, a spark igniting in me at the mention of what happened back in the nightclub. An image of Marie moaning and whining as my tongue fucked in and out of her while barely holding herself up against the bathroom wall made me growl and bite down on the meat of her thigh, Marie squirming and yelping at the act.

“You’re driving me crazy,” I say before hooking my arms around Marie’s legs, sticking out my tongue and finally letting it slide against Marie’s dripping wet pussy, the plumpness and warmth of it making me groan as I lick up and down, my tongue coating itself in her delicious juices.

Marie whines at the sensation my tongue is providing her, her arms flying into my hair and softly pulling at the strands, her hips bucking from the unexpected action. I look up at Marie as my tongue goes up and down over her folds, then in a left-and-right motion and more of a piercing motion until I lifted the top of her labia and found her hard clit. She moans loudly when I gently lick at it, swirling my tongue in circles and then settling on sucking at the hard bud, her hips bucking off the bed and grinding themselves against my mouth. Marie gasps when our eyes meet, lewd noises leaving her mouth as I continue with my ministrations of eating her out like she was a piece of forbidden fruit.

“C-Cassan—ah, ah! Haah,” Marie moans, throws her head back and grabs at the bedsheets, twisting it in her hand. 

“God, you’re turning me on so much it’s not fair,” I whisper and kiss her pussy, then finally, after letting Marie beg me for a minute or so to just fuck her with my tongue already, stick my tongue into her tight hole that she whines like a girl in a porno, leaving the bed sheets and gripping my forearms tightly. 

“Fuck, Cassandra, your tongue – _ah!_ – feels so fucking good in-inside of me,” Marie pants, my tongue coming in and out of her, getting covered in her delicious juices. Marie’s so good for me, makes the prettiest sounds and tells me how she feels, if what I’m doing is making her feel good, that my chest swells up with pride, knowing that I’m making her feel as if she’s on top of the world. 

I pull away for a moment and Marie looks down at me with hazy eyes, pants as I lean over to my nightstand and pull at the drawer to grab a bottle of strawberry lube. I ask Marie if she’s feeling okay while I squeeze some of the lube onto my fingers, rubbing it on until they were all coated and warmed up.

“Amazing,” she chuckles through a gasp, a small gasp leaving her lips as I slide one finger inside of her, my tongue doing a good job of stretching her out. 

“More,” Marie says and I bend down to kiss her so she can taste herself, and add another finger inside of her vagina, Marie hissing at the stretch and biting down at my lips. 

“You’re so good to me, Marie,” I say and start to slowly scissor my fingers inside of her, Marie gasping at the act. “So delicious and pretty, so delicate yet strong,” I kiss her again, my tongue exploring every corner of her mouth while she arches her back, her pussy tightening around my fingers. 

“If you keep talking like that I’m gonna come,” she says and grinds herself down on my fingers, bites her finger and I feel myself going crazier by the second. 

“A praise kink?” I ask in a teasing tone, my fingers curving into a ‘come here’ manner, finding her g-spot in the process, Marie crying out immediately. “Good to know,” I say and continue to do the motion until Marie is yelling.

“S-Stop, stop, I’m gonna-hah—ah, _ah, hah_!” Marie comes all over my fingers, her back arching gorgeously from the bed, her hands flying above her head to grip at the fluffy pillow while she rides out her orgasm. Her mouth slowly closes when she comes down from her high, pants leaving her as she slumps down on the bed. I remove my fingers and bend down to lick at her pussy again, lapping up her cum and the rest of the strawberry lube, the taste mixing on my tongue, Marie whimpering when I teasingly licked at her clit a few times until pulling away. I stifle a chuckle as I kiss her again, open my mouth so Marie can taste herself, but she’s more gentle than I anticipated, gently catching my chin in her fingers and guiding me as we kiss.

“Your turn,” Marie pulls away and locks eyes with me, a shiver running down my spine at the heaviness in her voice, at the pure desire in her stunningly green eyes.

“There’s...something I’d like to try,” I say, suddenly unsure of myself. 

“Yeah?” Marie asks and lowers her hand to squeeze and massage at my breasts, a smile stretching on her face when I gasp at the first touch, then moan at the flick of her finger against my sensitive nipple.

“Can– _Fuck_ , can I ride your thigh?” I ask as Marie pinches my nipple and kisses my neck again, barely reaching my collarbone when I ask her my question.

“That’s so hot,” she says and brings herself up the bed so she’s sitting against the headboard, her legs outstretched in front of her. I can’t help the blush that forms on my cheeks from what I’m about to do. I straddle Marie and kiss her again, slip my tongue into her mouth, but a sudden pitched whine leaves my mouth when I feel Marie’s knuckles rubbing at my clit and down to my vagina, her pretty hand getting coated in my juices.

“Shit, Cassandra,” Marie murmurs against my mouth as her middle finger glides against my folds, “I can’t wait to have my thigh covered in your cum.”

Heat swirls inside of me at her words, my blush traveling from my neck down to my décolletage. Marie squeezes my ass when I lower myself until I’m straddling her thigh, immediately grinding on it in small circles until my folds spread themselves and I could feel the skin of Marie’s thigh against my clit. We both moan at the contact, and I hold myself up by grabbing the back of my bed’s headboard, my other hand around Marie’s shoulders as she kisses and sucks on my neck, shoulders, and chest, pulling me closer until we were chest to chest. 

“How does it feel?” Marie grabs my ass and pulls at the cheek upwards, her nails digging into the skin and leaving little crescent moon shapes, but the act only made me wetter than I already was. I grind and rub myself on Marie’s thigh, spread my legs more until my back was arching and it couldn’t arch anymore. I pant into Marie’s mouth as we kiss, and I realize I could never get tired of having her tongue explore my mouth, and I start to wonder what else she could do with it on my body. She swirls it so prettily around my nipples that I can only imagine what she can do to my pussy, the thought provoking and lewd, but making me flush at the same time.

“Fuck-Baby, fuck, Marie, I’m so fucking close,” I moan and throw my head back, my tongue sticking out as I grin at the ceiling. Something tells me to imagine what I might look like if I were watching us on video, my round tits jumping from how hard I was bucking myself against Marie’s strong thigh, the muscle flexed and hard against my dripping pussy, a coat of my precum glistening as I slide up and down. 

“Fuck, come on my leg,” Marie says and grabs hold of my right breast and sucks and licks on it, “coat my leg in your cum, please,” Marie flexes her leg and grabs my hip, helps me grind down harder against her. It takes me a few more bucks of my hips before I’m coming with a choked off moan, my head thrown back and my eyes rolling into my head, my orgasm more intense as I breathed in the second I came, my clit throbbing in the process. I ride out my orgasm by still rubbing myself against Marie, her kissing me once my head falls back down to hit my chest, our tongues meeting halfway into a passionate kiss.

We stay like that for a while, just kissing and running our hands over each other, and Marie helps me get off of her and lie back down on the bed, a mischievous smile on her youthful face when I finally relax and stretch my body. 

“What are you smiling about?” I ask her and feel her hand tracing the inside of my thigh, my breath catching in my throat. 

“Can I taste you?” Marie asks with an innocent smile and at that moment I realize I have a soft spot for her smiling at me like that.

“Yes,” I whisper and I was wrong when I thought she’d bend down and sit between my legs to taste me, but instead she puts her whole palm against my pussy and rubs me in circles, watching me for my reaction. I sigh and spread my legs once more to help her have more room, and my good little girl takes her middle finger just like she did before and slides it across my pussy until the tip of it reaches my hole and pushes through, at first timidly, but once I nodded my head and bit my already swollen lip, she goes further in. I feel her finger inside of me, stretching me and she copies me and makes a come here movement with her finger, not finding my g-spot but I moan nevertheless, it a bit pitched and shaky. 

She pulls it out too quickly as I’m just getting used to it inside of me and getting horny again, and she brings her hand up and locks her eyes with mine as she lowers all her fingers except the middle one and slowly licks it from knuckle to tip. I watch her lustfully as she puts the whole finger in her mouth, sucks on it eagerly and moans around it, heat starting to pool inside of me once more.

“Does it taste good, babygirl?” I ask and throw my arm behind my head, enjoying the view in front of me. Marie takes the finger out of her mouth with an obscene pop, it covered in saliva.

“Delicious, mommy,” she licks her lips and giggles when my eyes go slightly wide, my heartbeat picking up from her sudden choice of words.

“That’s something we’ll try another time,” I say and pull her towards me to kiss her once more, not getting tired of it after the session we just had. Marie grins into the kiss, bites my lip and is as playful as ever, and doesn’t mind me tracing her back, her arms, her sides and the curve of her ass as we jump from kissing to talking, but asks for more, and the only thing I can do is provide.

When Marie has to go, I catch myself pouting because I enjoy her company more than I should, and I don’t understand what I’m feeling when we get to the front door and she turns around to give me one last kiss goodbye, something pulling at my heart when she smiles and waves bye and I close the door, locking it after a few seconds of just standing there and thinking about her. 

I change my bedsheets before taking a shower and washing my hair, opting not to text Miles because I’m seeing him in a couple of days. I realize that it’s late, as it was daytime when Marie arrived and nighttime when she left. I try reading a bit before going to bed, but I soon get bored and turn on the TV, the documentary channel already on. I watch some wildlife animals before finally yawning at eleven pm, and when I snuggle myself in my warm bed, sleep takes over me in a matter of minutes, and I dream of a certain red-headed girl in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter <3  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and, if you're feeling extra generous, leave a comment letting me know how you liked this chapter  
> After editing this, I've been thinking about writing a chapter with Miles...please let me know if you're interested in that idea!   
> Until next time <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing emotions is hard.
> 
> Dedicated to @BebitoMumbo for giving me the amazing idea of writing this chapter in Marie's P.O.V.

“My turn,” Cassandra whispers against my lips as she plants a soft kiss onto them. “Favorite season?”

My head spins from the kiss and I’m sure my heart skips a beat when Cassandra tucks a strand of my curly hair behind my ear. I bite my lip as I think for a moment, “Hmm, maybe winter? No, spring.”

“Of course,” Cassandra cheekily smiles as she shakes her head. “Let me guess. Sunsets and sunflower fields are your aesthetic.”

The surprise is evident on my face and I gasp. Do I actually seem that way?

“No,” I draw out as my skin flushes. I do enjoy sunsets. And I can’t deny the fact that a sunflower field always puts a smile on my face. There's a bunch of them just outside town, and I regularly visit them with my family when we go to visit my grandparents. It’s nice to see them smile when we show up with a massive bouquet of sunflowers.

“Oh, yeah?” Cassandra almost purrs, a plucked eyebrow raised. “Then what gives?”

I giggle when she softly kisses my neck, her lips tickling me. “It just…makes me happy, in a way.”

Cassandra hums and places another kiss lower on my neck, her teeth grazing the skin, albeit lightly. Every time she does this it leaves me breathless, as if her kisses are giving me oxygen to breathe, but at the same time are taking my breath away.

“As a fall-lover myself,” she murmurs against my skin, her finger tracing my back lazily, “can you explain _why_ it makes you happy?”

I gasp when she quickly drags a nail down the slope of my back, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough for me to yearn for more. “Cassandra…” I flush and look at her through a hooded gaze. She simply bites her lip that stretches into a grin.

“If you keep touching my body like that, I don’t think I’ll have the breath or energy to explain anything,” I say. That seems to make Cassandra relax a hand against the small of my back and pull me closer towards her warm body, a hum escaping past my lips when she slides a toned leg in between mine.

“You’re right,” She says and strokes my back in a comforting way. “Please, continue.”

I do. “The warmth of the sun makes me happy,” I say. “I like the greenness of everything. The cut grass and its smell, the occasional rainy days that make me stay inside with a good movie and a cup of hot chocolate. The fact that days are longer and I can wake up at seven A-M without it being pitch black outside. There’s finally ice-cream and strawberries and a bunch of other fruits like kiwi and apricots.”

“Which one do you prefer?” Cassandra asks.

“Apricots,” I answer, “but when they’re really sweet. Like, at the beginning of summer.”

“Good to know,” she says. That makes me wonder, my eyes squinting as I quickly catch onto her ideas.

“You trying to make me a gift basket with all my favorite foods?” I ask through a smile and Cassandra grabs me by the hip, her fingers like a feather against my skin.

“Would that be wrong?” Cassandra grins and glances down at my lips, then licks her own, making them glossy. I gently grasp her chin in between my fingers and pull her toward me until we’re barely a centimeter apart. I feel her breath against my skin and lips, her impatience and anticipation of what’s coming next making me feel powerful in a way. Cassandra is almost always in control, but that’s only because I lack the experience she has. Yet, I can’t help but feel superior to her in the rare moments I leave her begging for my touch and attention. I suddenly remember she doesn’t like to be kept waiting.

“That would be really sweet, actually,” I say and look into her eyes. The light coming in from the window hits us directly on the bed in diagonal square shapes, the purple-pink covers of Cassandra’s bed giving off a pleasant atmosphere in her room. I’ve been here for a while; I lost track of time, to be honest. Time always seems to pass at both a crawl and a rush whenever I’m with Cassandra, our meetings always ending up with us relaxing in her home and having sex at the end until I have to leave, a heated and emotional kiss following right before I exit out the door until we meet again. I’m confused about the emotions I feel for Cassandra. She’s older than me, more experienced in life and I don’t understand how she can find comfort in a person like myself. I’m only nineteen, with an emotional side she has yet to see and ideas for my life I have yet to share with her, so it does come across as a bit strange; this relationship that we have. Back at the nightclub, I couldn’t believe what I had gotten myself into, but when the night ended I was more than satisfied and glad. The alcohol was the one talking instead of me when I asked Cassandra for her number, and it was the alcohol alone which kept me from passing out on the floor when she gave it to me with a wink and left the bathroom with a sensual sway of her hips and a confident flip of her long brown hair. Almost two months have passed since then and I can feel myself growing more and more attached to Cassandra as one would to a significant other. It terrifies me, tremendously.

“Kiss me,” she whispers the words like a secret.

“No,” I say just as quietly, my heart feeling as if something squeezed it. Cassandra visibly tenses at my answer and looks up at me from under her dark lashes, her eyebrows furrowing in anxiety.

“What’s the magic word?” I ask smirking, suddenly feeling bold. Cassandra looks like she’s not having any of it for a moment, but then she chuckles and closes her eyes shut, then slowly rises on the bed on all fours until she’s looming over me, her eyes full of desire and hunger as she looks down at my naked body. I suddenly feel embarrassed as she looks over my entire figure, every single one of my insecurities on display but Cassandra watches me with such appreciation in her eyes as if she’s staring at something forbidden and is trying to memorize every single detail, every curve of muscle, every freckle and every mole. My cheeks turn warm from her staring, but that’s not the only thing that burns hot inside my body.

“Look at you, continuing to surprise me again,” she says and holds herself up by one hand while the other trails an index finger from my chest down my stomach in a straight line, my breath hitching in the process, a shiver running through my body and making goosebumps appear, “and again.”

Her finger lazily traces the skin of my pelvis and I watch her finger with fervor, Cassandra watching me for my reaction. Whenever I become even remotely sassy with her, she gets a kick out of being playful and teasing towards me, never giving me what I want immediately, but gradually until I’m begging her to do _something_.

“You didn’t –hah, answer my qu-question,” I say, breathless due to Cassandra leaning down and without warning, kissing the spot right above my pelvis. At first, it was a chaste kiss, but then her lips touch the same patch of skin again, it being sloppy and messy and rough, her teeth grazing the skin, making heat rush to my core and my legs spread voluntarily. I can never get enough of Cassandra’s mouth on me. She’s learned and memorized by heart all of the spots on my body which make me the most bothered, but also the ones that make me beg her to go lower where I need her most. She trails up my stomach with loving kisses as if praising my skin and my body in adoration. The gesture makes my heart thump against my chest and my head swims with a foreign emotion. My hands seek the bed sheets and I fist them tightly, my body burning hot from even the slightest touch of Cassandra’s hands and mouth. My eyes flutter shut and my mouth opens into a silent gasp when Cassandra slows down her pace until she stops right above my heart. I can feel her breath against my skin, small pants that make me want to reach out to her and pull her up until our lips lock again. Cassandra, probably hearing that my heart is about to explode, leans down after a moment of silent thinking. Her lips graze the skin, kissing the spot tenderly, my chest swelling with another unfamiliar feeling. I get scared whenever I feel this way, as I have never felt anything like it before; with anyone.

“Mine,” Cassandra murmurs against the same spot and kisses it again, her teeth biting down and her mouth sucking softly until a small rosy patch forms, it standing out against my pale skin.

The simple word does something to me. I’m not sure what, but my stomach feels heavy and my heart pulls in a thousand directions as if it wants to reach out itself and touch Cassandra. Raw emotions I don’t want Cassandra to see take over and I feel the rims of my eyes feel tight, then watery. Jesus, no. Not now. Not ever, for that matter. I don’t want to cry in the middle of us – well, I don’t even know what we’re doing now. It started off as arousing and thoughtless, mesmerizing and forgetful as we’ve done it numerous times before, but the act of Cassandra kissing me all over and saying one simple word changed everything. I want to choke on my breath and let the tears slide down my face but I forbid myself from doing so. What we’re doing is nothing. Absolutely nothing. And I tell myself that every time either one of us messages the other to arrange for us to hang out and, fortunately, but at the same time, unfortunately, sleep together. Sometimes I wonder why we’re even doing this, but I remember when she kisses me and leaves me breathless, pulls me into her room and lays me down on her bed like I’m made out of fragile glass and then makes me feel like royalty, makes me feel important, makes me feel as if my attention and satisfaction is worth all of her continuous efforts and energy for the rest of the night until I must leave.

I gasp softly as I turn my head to the side so Cassandra can have better access to my neck, her mouth doing wonders in leaving me begging for more.

“Kiss me,” I whisper but don’t turn my head to look at her, afraid that my eyes are still rimmed red with unshed tears. She does it for me, gently cupping my jaw in her hand and turning my head until we’re face to face, our eyes meeting in a gaze with unsaid emotions.

Cassandra doesn’t smile but blinks down at me with green eyes heavy with emotion. She seems to be thinking about something, but I doubt it’s about what to say next. “What’s the magic word?”

She always knows what to say to make my heart hurt the most. “Please,” I say desperately. I nearly choke on the word and blink away the tears in my eyes. One rolls down and into my hair and I pray to God that Cassandra doesn’t notice. I can’t tell but it doesn’t matter because Cassandra finally leans down and connects our lips into a kiss. For a second it’s soft and gentle, but I know that’s not what I want.

I lick Cassandra’s lower lip and she moans into the kiss, her slightly parted lips now an entrance for my tongue. I make it rough and desperate as if showing Cassandra my feelings through the silly act, but she seems to enjoy it as she loses her balance and falls back on her side next to me. I don’t waste any time but have at her, press her flush against me by pulling her closer by her lower back, the skin smooth and hot under my touch. I have a second to look at Cassandra’s blushing face before I kiss her again, this time with fervor, my tongue exploring her mouth with ease as she doesn’t stop me but lets her tongue dances with mine. This time, I’m the one who slides a leg in between Cassandra’s own two and I grind myself onto her until I feel her honeyed lips over my thigh. It’s messy and shameless and filthy wet sounds leave Cassandra’s perfect mouth when I flip us again so she’s lying on her back on full display for me, her legs spread wide and my mouth on her delicious heat in a matter of moments.

I swirl my tongue over her wet pussy, go in an up and down motion and spread her folds in the process. She likes it when I tease her vagina with my tongue, piercing her opening just the tiniest bit and then pulling away to flatten my tongue against her whole pussy again.

“A-Ah, ah! Fu-Fuck, Marie, fuck, baby – _hah_!” Cassandra moans and fists the sheets just like I did a few minutes ago. I begin to swirl my tongue around her swollen clit, feel it pulsing under my tongue and I watch Cassandra as she throws her head back and jerks her hips from the bed, grinding herself against my tongue. She likes it even more when I suck on the tiny bud; that leaves her panting and moaning up at the ceiling, her eyes closed shut and her chest rising and falling with every shallow breath. “Oh-Oh my, God. Fuck, babygirl, you’re eating me out so…so good.”

I feel a rush of pride at her praise and I lower my tongue to her vagina, lick up as much of her sweet aroma as I can. Cassandra suddenly tenses up a bit, as if she’s close to her orgasm but is dragging it out, edging herself to make it feel even stronger and better. I love to watch her while I’m eating her out, love seeing her reactions and listening to her moans and sounds of enjoyment. Every moan, every whimper, every deep breath she takes is like approval for me, makes me go harder, faster and deeper just so Cassandra can see how much she’s actually taught me.

“Baby,” she murmurs, “go faster on my clit.” I listen to her and do exactly what she asks of me. I hungrily lick at her clit and when Cassandra let’s out a cut off moan and tries to raise her hips from the bed, I grab them tightly and keep her in place. Cassandra grabs at her round breasts and massages them, pinching her hard nipples in the process. She hums as she rubs the perk bud in circles, then up and down, flicking them in the process as well. I’m lying flat against the bed, so I grind my hips in circles against the mattress, heat swirling in my stomach and lower into my pussy, my clit begging for some kind of touch of a mouth or a finger.

“I love it when you eat me out like this,” she says and grins blissfully. “So eager, so filthy. Your mouth feels so fucking good, whatever you do. It’s like – ah! – your mouth was made to suck on my dripping pussy, huh, baby? Made to eat me up like I’m your first meal of the day, huh, babygirl?” Cassandra’s tone is enough to make me come on the spot if I were touching myself, but I’m not. I moan around her pussy, and I can see and hear from Cassandra’s expression and moan that the added vibration is bringing her closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm.

“I wouldn’t mind eating you out for _every_ meal of the day,” I say and Cassandra huffs out a breathless laugh.

Suddenly, a phone rings. I stop for a moment and look up at Cassandra who visibly jumps from the loud sound. Her legs nearly close in on my head, but I hold them apart by hooking my arms around her thighs and stopping them from closing any further. She puts a hand on her chest to steady her breathing, then looks down at me.

“Baby, I’m so close,” she says and spreads her legs again slowly. “Please, don’t stop.”

I lower my mouth on Cassandra’s pulsing heat once more, but the constant ringing is putting me off, ruining the mood for me almost completely. I try to focus on pleasuring Cassandra, but in the back of my mind I’m wondering who’s calling. I know it’s my phone which is ringing as Cassandra’s is silent on her bedside table, which makes me irked that I didn’t silence my own before I entered her apartment. Maybe it’s my friend Jack? We’re supposed to do a project together for our history course, so maybe he needs help. That project is worth a lot of credit and I can’t take any chances with it.

I pull away from Cassandra and glance at her as I start to get up.

“Marie…” Cassandra whimpers in a small voice as if begging me to come back.

“I’m-I’m sorry,” I stutter as I slide down the bed and grab my backpack from the floor. “I have to take this.”

My heart drops into my stomach like a massive boulder when I turn the phone in my hand and see the name of the caller. My eyes nearly pop out of my head from how wide they are, and I jump up from the bed in search of my clothes. They always make it seem easy in the movies, but putting on your clothes while panicking at the same time and holding a phone up to your ear is a real workout.

“Hey, mom,” I stutter and draw out nonchalantly. “What’s up?”

“Marie, where are you?” My mother asks, her voice laced with worry. “It’s six o’clock and you left at one. Where are you?” she asks again and I mentally slap myself for not texting her I’d be home late. My jeans are a nuisance to put on and I have to sit down on the bed to pull the legs on. Why the hell did I decide to wear jeans today? I hear Cassandra shift on the bed, and I tell myself _don’t turn around_ but guess what, I turn around and look at her. Big mistake.

She’s on her stomach, her head pressed into her pillow and her ass high in the air. Her fingers are working fiercely on her glossy pussy, spreading her wetness over her folds and rubbing at her clit until she’s spreading her legs wider to have better leverage. She’s shallowly breathing into her pillow, little gasps of breath leaving her beautiful plump lips and I want to slap myself again for leaving her and picking up my stupid phone. Cassandra sees me watching and wiggles her ass in the air, tormenting me to the fullest.

“Oh, I, uh,” I stutter for an excuse while I blush like a tomato, move my eyes away from Cassandra’s entrancing body to the hardwood floor. “I’m at Jack’s. We have a project to do for our history course and it got dragged out, you know.” I try to laugh it off, but I silently wince at my lame excuse, hope that my mom will take the bait and hang up.

“Who the fuck is Jack?” I hear Cassandra murmur behind me but I stop myself from looking back. I hear a sort of squelching sound which is very familiar to my ears, and I know that Cassandra is slowly pushing a slender finger into herself, a long breath of bliss following after.

My mom says something, but I don’t hear her. “What?”

“Jack is a while away from us,” she says and I pray to God she can’t hear Cassandra fingering herself _right behind me_. “Do you want me to pick you up? I don’t want you walking the streets when it’s dark out.”

“N-No!” I panic and answer too quickly. I somehow manage to pull my shirt over my head and answer, “I can just…take the subway, or get a cab.”

Cassandra’s breathing is getting quicker and she’s trying to bite down her whimpers, meaning she’s probably close to coming. My legs rub together accidentally and I purse my lips when it feels good. Something about both of us being horny and wet while my actual _mom_ is on the phone is arousing yet messed up at the same time. I don’t want to think about what she would say if she ever finds out about Cassandra and I. That would be a mess absolutely no one needs.

“Are you sure?” My mom asks again and I hear her shuffling in our house. Dammit. “It would be safer if I just drove over and picked you up myself.”

“Mom, it’s fine,” I say and zip up my backpack and get up, straighten my now creased shirt and dust off my pants. Cassandra suddenly slumps down on the bed, huffing out pant after pant. I shiver at the sound but move away from the bed so that my mom doesn’t hear.

“Sweetheart, is everything alright?” she asks.

“Yeah, yes,” I say and rub my nails against the material of my jeans. “Everything’s fine, mom. I’m just…tired, you know. I’ve been staring at a screen for the past five hours and we’re nowhere near done with gathering all the material we need.”

“Oh,” she says. After a long moment she adds, “Well, alright then. I’ll see you at home. Don’t be long, now.” She tries to mask the disappointment and worry in her voice, but I can still sense it.

“I won’t,” I say, and in the corner of my eye see Cassandra grab her oversized orange shirt from the floor and pull it on, the material falling down to above her mid-thigh. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, hon.”

I end the call and stare at the phone in my hand and mentally slap the shit out of me for the third time. I sigh and bring my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose, the tips of my fingers rubbing the corners of my eyes. Silence envelops the two of us, which is unusual. Looking to my right I spot Cassandra standing next to me, her hands behind her back, a sheepish smile on her face.

“You couldn’t wait,” I ask, “could you?”

Cassandra’s smile is one of amusement. “I told you I was close.” She takes my hand in hers and I don’t stop her from pulling me into her welcoming embrace. Her arms are like an anchor around my waist, and I can only wonder what my hands wrapped around her shoulders feel like for her. A necklace, a burden, loving or dragging. I don’t know. I connect our lips without a word, and when Cassandra kisses me back immediately I know she doesn’t mind the silence. The thought of my mother waiting for me back home, worried, and that I should get going is present in my mind, but Cassandra looks and sounds like a much better idea. It’s the only thing I care about right now. Her. Me. Together in each other’s arms. Eventually, I pull away and lick my lips, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

“Sunshine,” butterflies spread their wings and decide to flutter against the walls of my stomach, “what’s wrong?”

“I gotta go,” I say in a small voice and look up into Cassandra’s big, dark-green eyes. It’s a regular occurrence that I whisper when I’m with Cassandra, as if every single word said to her is a secret only the two of us should know.

“Stay,” Cassandra says. She smiles softly and my heart melts from the futile attempt to persuade me. “I was thinking we could go down to Sugarplum’s for some coffee and vanilla tarts.”

Cassandra once took me to a pastry shop downtown, the entire place looking like it’s out of a fairytale with an imitation of white marble floors and plants spread all over the shelves on the walls, giving you a sense of being in the middle of a botanical garden. There were too many sweets and desserts to choose from; chocolate, vanilla, fruit, caramel-filled, you name it. Of course, Cassandra remembered my preference of vanilla custard and icing, so she offered to get me a vanilla tart with raspberries on top. It’s safe to say that’s what I get every time I go to the pastry shop, but it doesn’t happen too often as it’s expensive for a jobless college student like myself.

“That does sound tempting,” I say. Cassandra’s eyes light up at the thought of me going with her, but I can’t. “But I have to go. I’ve been here for…a while. I don’t even know how long.”

Cassandra leans down and I expect a kiss, but she stops just an inch away. “Can we make it even longer?” she lowers her hand to my ass and squeezes the muscle, a purr sounding off from her throat. A giggle escapes my mouth as I pull her down to connect our lips, our tongues meeting halfway in a sensual dance.

“I have to go,” I say in between heated kisses, hoping Cassandra won’t put up too big of a fight to let me go, but I secretly _wish_ she would.

“I don’t want you to,” she says and pouts. I laugh softly at her adorable expression. After all the dominance, power, and confidence during sex, it’s surprising to see her act differently only to make me laugh.

“I’ll make it up to you next time, ‘kay?” I say. “I promise.”

Cassandra hums and plants another small kiss on my lips. “Can you give me a hint of what I should expect _next time_?”

I flush at her question, somehow expecting it but not wanting to answer. “How about…”

I’m cut off by my phone ringing again in my back pocket. Cassandra lets me go when I shoot her an apologetic smile.

“I’m gonna head to the kitchen,” Cassandra says before I can see who’s calling me. “Join me when you’re done?”

I nod and Cassandra quickly leaves the room, closing the door behind her gingerly which I’m silently grateful for. My phone keeps ringing and I’m about to roll my eyes in exasperation as I’m sure the caller is my mom again, but utter confusion strikes me when I see that Jack, of all people, is calling me. What?

“Jack?” I answer the phone.

“Jesus, Marie, where are you?” Jack’s frantic voice is enough to put me on edge. He’s a rather calm and laid back kind of guy, so when he’s worried you know something’s bad.

“I’m…” I start to say but come to a halt. I can’t tell him at Cassandra’s place. He doesn’t even know who she is. “At a friend’s place. Why?”

“Your mom just called,” he says. Immediate dread and panic settle in my body and I start to pace around the room. “She talked with Emilia for over twenty minutes until Emilia asked about you.” Emilia is Jack’s mother, a woman of short stature and always rouge covered lips. Jack calls her by her first name whenever he’s talking about her. “Your mom was like ‘ _why are you asking me about her when she’s in your house’_ , and Emilia was like ‘ _uh, no, she’s not’_.”

“What?!” I nearly shout and put a hand against my forehead in disbelief.

“I know!” Jack says back, then lowers his voice again. “Listen, I don’t know where this friend of your lives but you need to get your ass back home _now_. You’re lucky I stalled for you. Emilia was out shopping before your mom called so there’s no way for her to know if you’ve actually been at our house or not. Just get your shit before your mom calls the fuckin’ cops on you.”

“Holy…” I start to say but sputter a response, “thanks, Jack. I really owe you one.”

“You owe me like ten,” he says. “Text me when you get home so I know you’re alive, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah,” I reply and quickly grab my backpack then open the bedroom door. “Don’t worry about it. Thanks again, though. This is like the fifth time you’ve saved my ass in a row from my mom.”

“Don’t sweat it,” he says, his tone back to normal again. “You can repay me by bringing me coffee to class for the rest of the month.”

“Do I look like I have that kind of cash?” I say when I reach the hallway, my shoes near the front door. Cassandra is opening and closing the fridge in the kitchen, but she doesn’t appear in the hallway at the sound of my voice and shuffling.

“Did you not just say you owe me one?” Jack asks incredulously.

“Yeah, one,” I say. I start to jam my shoes on but it’s rather difficult with just one hand.

“Oh, piss off, Mar,” Jack laughs and I giggle.

“Right back at’cha.”

Jack ends the call and I shove my phone in my back pocket. My coat and bag find themselves quickly on my body and I hurriedly walk into the kitchen to kiss Cassandra goodbye, just like we always do. Her head whirls when I approach her.

“I’m really sorry I can’t stay longer, but my mom is really worried about where I’m at.” I quickly explain while buttoning up my coat. “I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

I’m talking fast and I can’t believe I haven’t bit my tongue in the process. Cassandra’s eyes are a bit wide as she tries to comprehend everything that I’m saying.

“I’ll call you later, yeah?” I kiss Cassandra and turn around, ready to run out of the place and onto the street to hail a cab. “I love you. Bye!”

I’m out of the door and slamming it shut before Cassandra can get a word out of her mouth. My path home continues by taking the stairs down to the first floor, and I nearly break my neck when I realize what I just said to Cassandra. I gasp out a curse, my eyes nearly falling out of my head as the realization hits me. _I love you_. The words just flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself before I could think about what I was saying. My hands find themselves on the top of my head, dragging my hair back as I contemplate calling Cassandra and…what, apologize? ‘Sorry for saying _I_ _love you_ , hope it wasn’t weird’. Yeah, right.

I actually, unironically, shake my head in exasperation at my idiotic behavior and go down the rest of the flight of stairs. I don’t dare look up at Cassandra’s bedroom window when I’m outside of her building. So, I simply hail a cab and get in, the driver making conversation after a minute or two of driving.

“Smile a little. You’re too young to already have wrinkles,” the driver says and I catch sight of his small smile in the rear-view mirror.

I breathe out a sigh that turns into a laugh. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Nothin’ to apologize for,” he says. We stop at a red light and I look out the window, see families and couples walking down the street holding hands and carrying various shopping bags. “I see you youngsters with more frowns than smiles. What happened to milkshake dates and messing around with graffiti on expensive buildings? Has life really changed that much in thirty years?”

I close my eyes to think about his question. “Yeah,” I say. “I guess it has. I can’t even remember the last time I ate at a diner or went out on a run in the morning. I don’t remember the last time I actually sat down and just…breathed. Now, it’s all about studying, making sure to do good academically so you can have a high-paying job. And don’t get me started on electronics. Jesus! I can’t leave my phone alone for an hour without constantly checking if I have any messages or emails or just to watch stupid animal videos on YouTube.”

“I hear ya,” the driver says. The light turns green. “My daughter’s a junior in college and every time I see her, she always has her head glued on a biology book. She sometimes doesn’t even have time for a walk in the park with her old man.”

The story actually makes me depressed, so much that I feel like crying because it’s somewhat the same with my parents. I used to go swimming with my dad, shopping with my mom, and together we’d go hiking, but ever since I got into college, we’re spending less and less time together because I’m either studying or with Cassandra.

“I’m Marie,” I say for no apparent reason. “It’s nice to meet you.” I try a small smile.

“Richard,” the driver inclines his head and smiles back at me. “But everyone calls me Ricky.”

“That’s a cool nickname,” I say and shove my hands in my pockets, automatically grab my keys and hold them. It’s like a nervous tick I have, always having to hold something when my hands are in my pockets. “I wish I had one.”

“Whatcha mean?” Ricky asks incredulously. “There’s lots of nicknames for Marie.”

“Well, my friends call me MarMar, because they’re bastards,” I say and after a long pause of silence, both Ricky and I start to laugh. I cover my mouth with my hand and slide down the back seat out of embarrassment. After a minute both of us calm down and I continue. “But…my parents usually call me May, which is ironic, ‘cause I was born in May.”

“Well, there you go,” Ricky says and we come to another stop. “Perfectly good nicknames.”

I don’t answer as I don’t know what to say. Ricky starts humming a song and I enjoy the tune, even though it’s not familiar. He’s probably humming a song from his youth.

“Thanks for making me laugh,” I suddenly say. “I really needed that.”

“No problem, kiddo,” Ricky says and turns around. He has a red beanie on and gray hairs poking under the rolled-up hem. “What got you so blue in the first place?”

“I…” I start before I can stop myself. My manners are getting the best of me, and I decide to tell Ricky the truth, even though I don’t want to talk about it. “I told someone something I shouldn’t have. It was kind of embarrassing but it happened in the heat of the moment. I wasn’t thinking.”

“You hurt someone’s feelings?” Ricky inquires with a raised, bushy eyebrow.

“No, no,” I quickly answer. “It’s quite the opposite, really. I told them…that I loved them.”

Ricky is quiet after my miserable explanation. He hums a short sound in the back of his throat as he thinks. It’s weird to admit it, but I’m genuinely getting nervous waiting for his reply.

“Judging by your expression, that was bad?” Ricky asks and makes another turn, the park coming into view. I can see people there, sitting on benches while their children run around on the playground. I can almost hear their giggling as they go down the colorful slides and swing on the tall, blue, and yellow swings. We’re several minutes away from my home, but I wish the drive would last a while longer.

“Well, yeah,” I sigh. “I didn’t…I don’t know if I meant it. It just,” I make a movement with my hand as my eyes widen for a moment, “flew out of my mouth. And then I walked out of h-their house and I can’t stop thinking about what I said.” I catch myself before I tell Ricky that _them_ is actually a _she_. “I don’t know what I feel for them. It’s bizarre. It’s like I’m blinded by a fat wall of smoke and they’re on the other side.”

“Call them,” Ricky says lightly. “Explain yourself.”

“I’m scared,” I say in a small voice. “And I’m embarrassed.”

We go silent after that, and my mind goes back to Cassandra because of course it does. I can’t help but wonder what she’s doing right now. Is she confused? Is she scared? She’s a pacer when she thinks so is she pacing around her apartment right now, thinking about what I told her? It’s stupid. I’m stupid. And I can’t believe I actually said those stupid fucking words in such a haste. It’s true; what I said to Ricky. Not only am I terrified, but I don’t think my blood pressure and stomach could handle calling her and apologizing for what I said. My hands start to sweat and my pits as well, my body burning hot with anxiety. How could I let this happen?

“Marie,” My heart jumps at the sound of my voice. I can feel my eyes getting wet and I want to stop them, but once I get even remotely emotional, I have to cry it out. “Maybe this isn’t what you want to hear, but I really do believe everything happens for a reason.”

I slowly shake my head until my chin touches my chest. This is exactly what I didn’t want to hear. “What do I do?” I ask and hope Ricky doesn’t hear the crack in my voice.

“First, tell me this,” Ricky says. “Do you love that person?”

“I don’t…I don’t know.” My voice cracks again and a sob flies out of my mouth. I quickly cover my mouth with my hand and drop my head, my vision becoming blurry with slowly shedding tears. I start to pull my limbs towards myself while my entire body shakes, practically vibrating in place. It always happens when I cry. “The problem is I can’t love them. I _can’t_ , Ricky. I can’t, I can’t. Even if I admit I do love them, I don’t know if she loves me _back_.”

I gasp and look in the rear-view mirror, fear shaking me to my core. The car slowly comes to a halt, the building where my home is visible through the window. There’s a lot of people passing by, but they seem to be in a haste as it’s nearly night time. I start to shuffle and grab my stuff, sniffling along the way as I grab my wallet to pay Ricky for the drive.

“H-How much do I owe you?” I sniff and open my wallet, already fishing out a fifty-dollar bill. I didn’t care at this point. The man was not only friendly but listened to me complain about unrequited love for around twenty minutes.

“Nothin’.” Ricky says and turns around to look at me. I sit back in shock, a hiccup escaping past my lips.

“What do you mean?” I struggle to swallow a lump in my throat.

“I mean what I said,” Ricky says and watches me with a serious, yet somehow knowing gaze. “And I mean this as well. Get a grip on your feelings and call her.”

My body freezes in place at his words.

“Take it from someone who’s lived in fear most of their life,” Ricky says and his expression makes my knees weak even though I’m sitting down. “It only gets easier when you accept your emotions, and who you really are.”

“I don’t wanna be who I’m supposed to be.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m scared,” I repeat and don’t feel like explaining myself further.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Ricky smiles softly at me and I know he sees a young him while looking at my crying and angry self. “But don’t let fear make your life choices. You’ll never forgive yourself. I know. Take my advice, May. You won’t regret it.”

I look at Ricky and don’t say a word. My fist tightens around the fifty-dollar bill, another tear sliding down my cheek and tickling my jaw.

“Promise?” I whisper. My body wants to give out on me, but I hold myself strong. Ricky only gives me a bright smile, then hands me something that looks like a business card.

“I promise, kiddo,” he says. “I wasn’t a counselor for nothin’.”

I wave after Ricky as he drives off, the card he gave me heavy in my other hand. After another good look at it, rereading the same name and number a thousandth time already, I slap my arm against my thigh in exasperation.

“What am I doing?” I say in despair. Night has already fallen and the bright street lamps are telling me to go inside, but my gut tells me that I need to stay right where I am for a minute longer. Cassandra lives in the Midwest part of town, towards the edge and near the river, while I live with my parents in the middle of Passund Hills, which is in the south. There are naturally more people in the Midwest, but Passund Hills is a more residential area rather than a café and shopping district. I stand right under a street light, the brightness blinding me for a moment when I look up. The wind is picking up and my coat is not protecting me as much as I want it to, but I don’t care. I don’t care about anything at the moment except for Cassandra. I don’t even care about the distant rumble of thunder, and the gray clouds slowly taking their place above me in the vast darkness that it the sky. I don’t care, I don’t care, I just don’t.

I’m at a loss for what I should do. More so, what I can do. I can call her and explain myself. But, what do I say?

“Sorry for telling you _I love you_ , I don’t really mean it.”

“Hey, can we just pretend I didn’t admit my feelings to you.”

“I understand if you’re freaked out and don’t want a clingy, emotional teenager in your life. That was kind of embarrassing and idiotic of me, so how about you just delete my number and forget about me, yeah? Okay, cool. Bye.”

It’s not like I have feelings for Cassandra anyway. It’s not like I think about her most of the day; about her dazzling smile or melodic voice, her long fingers and always neatly manicured nails, of her genuine and heartwarming laugh when we’re just lying in her bed and talking about anything and everything, deep conversations and silly little things like if we were to get stranded on an island, what’s the one thing we’d bring. I can’t believe how bad I messed up. And I can’t believe what I just lost. Someone I cared for, someone I loved, someone who cared for _me_ and would, without a doubt in my mind, protect me from every evil thing in this world. I fucked up. I always fuck everything up.

I feel a fat drop of rain land on my cheek, shaking me out of my thoughts. I click my tongue when I feel another one land on my forehead, so I turn around and walk up the stairs to the front door of my building, but I feel a buzz in my pocket. My heart nearly stops beating when I realize it might be Cassandra, and my heart indeed nearly stops beating when the text is in fact from Cassandra. The words blare at me and I feel my knees threatening to give out on me, but I steady myself by leaning my arm against the door, a shallow breath slipping past my lips.

I love you, too, sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will probably one to two more chapters, so stay tuned!  
> I'm really sorry this update took so long, but I was really busy with school!  
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos and a comment telling me your thoughts! <3  
> Until next time,  
>  \- H


End file.
